Dads For A Day
by WildLifeHighway4
Summary: After a conversation they had at sea, Stan brings the Mystery Twins back a month early to Gravity Falls. But when Dipper and Mabel are told of a certain joke that was pulled on their Grunkle Stan, they cannot stop laughing. So the Grunkles have to take matters into their own hands, but something occurs and is not what they expected. How will they get through it?


_It had been like any other day on the StanOWarII. Cloudy weather, the smell of the sea, and peace and quiet. Stan and Ford had been at sea for almost a year now, and were ready to head back to the town they had saved...Gravity Falls. Of course, they would take one last stop for a drink before heading out. While joking and laughing, a certain topic comes up. Stan had joked about how Ford had never been with a woman, until Ford confesses to something. He tells Stan about thirty two years ago, after being to stressed about his work, stopped by a bar, and being a light drinker he is, got a bit too tipsy and hooked up with a girl. So Stan decided to play a little prank...he had hired a man in his early thirties and told Ford that he was his son. With that, Ford had gone into panic mode, partly because he was worried he would have a birth joke did not last long, as Stan, while still laughing confesses to Ford it was all a joke._

Stan: Aw Ford, come on it was a joke!

Ford: Dang it Stanley! You nearly gave me a heart attack!

 _Stan would put an arm around Ford´s shoulder laughing while Ford holds his chest. Later on both of them, on the StanOWarII, are laughing their butts off for how funny it was. Suddenly Ford gets a bit upset because it would have been nice to have son. So Stan decides that the best way to cheer him up was to bring in back up. After arriving to town, Stan had secretly gone to piedmont and brought back Dipper and Mabel to show Ford that even though he doesn't have offspring of his own, he still has a wonderful niece and nephew. They spend all there time doing activities, helping out with summer projects and going camping._

 _A week after the mystery twins came back to Gravity Falls, Stan decides to tell them about the prank he had pulled on Ford._

Mabel: Grunkle Stan! That's so mean!

Dipper: Yeah, how could you do that to him?!

Stan: Eh, you two are right. I forget Ford can't really take a joke anymore.

Ford: *comes into the living room* Your Grunkle Stan likes to think he's funny, but I gave him a good scare after pulling a prank like that.

Mabel: YOU pranked him Grunkle Ford?

Ford: Yes! I did. Later that night he got quite intoxicated and I called up a rather...unpleasant looking woman when he had passed out. I paid her to lay next to Stan to make it look like as if... er, you know...

Dipper and Mabel: *break into laughter*

Dipper: W-what?! HAHA!

Mabel: Grunkle Stan! BWAHAHA!

 _They keep laughing for 10 minutes and the Grunkles were starting to get a bit concerned_

Stan: Okay kids, I admit it, he got me.

*They wouldn't stop and now they were getting worried*

Stan: Uh, Ford and I will uh, let you guys ride it out.

Stan and Ford: *back out of the room slowly*

Mabel: WAIT! We're done! We promi-BWAHA! I'm sorry I can't!

Ford: Alright, alright. This is out of hand. Until you two stop, I'm going to the basement.

Stan: I'm leaving too, I need a break from this.

 _It doesn't stop for four minutes after the Grunkles had left, now they had to take matters into their own hands._

 _*in the basement*_

Ford: *mixing a sleeping chemical*

Stan: Are you sure this is safe sixer?

*They hear Mabel shout help from upstairs*

Ford sets his mix down and they both bolt upstairs and arrive to find that the kids have stopped laughing and are chuckling slowly while having a hard time standing up _*_

Mabel: Sorry, we're having a-hehe-hard time taking you seriously.

Dipper: Yeah, mind helping us-HAHA-up?

Dipper and Mabel: *break into laughter again*

Stan: YOU KIDS SCARED THE CRUD OUT OF US!

Ford: UGH! That's it! *heads back down to the basement, gets his sleeping mixture, pours it into a spray bottle and heads back upstairs to where Stan holding Mabel and Dipper laying on the floor*

Dipper: I can't breathe! BWAHAHA!

Ford: I have a sleeping mixture here and I WILL use it if you don't stop right now!

Mabel: *in between laughter* I think we may need it.

Ford: Cover your mouth Stan.

*Stan and Ford cover their mouths and Ford sprays the mixture over the kids*

*But something happens. The kids begin to calm but they are not falling asleep.*

Mabel: Heheh~ Grunkle Stan, you have pretty eyes~

Dipper: Has your hair always been fluffy Grunkle Ford?~ Heheh~

*That's right. Ford forgot to add the sleeping chemical*

Stan: Ford.

Ford: Yes?

Stan: THE KIDS ARE HIGH!

 _ **Relax. Dipper and Mabel are like dentist high like after having a wisdom tooth pulled out. But just remember, Ford made the mixture, so anything can happen. It wont be like any ordinary dentist high stuff.**_


End file.
